The evil power of Wii!
by The Child Of Darkness
Summary: Riku spent the evening doing his homework. Boring? oh, don't worry... when a certain spiky haired friend of his came... and found the wonders of Wii... Riku's evening won't be so boring afterall... [RikuXSora]


**Disclaimer:** Wii and WarioWare- smooth moves is a property of Nintendo, While KH is the property of Square Enix and Disney Corp.

**Author's Note:** Inspired by WarioWare - smooth moves and a perverted discussions amongst friends... (ahahaha...)

* * *

It started as a tranquil Sunday evening... Riku sat on his chair, doing his pending homework like any good students would, when a certain brunette with his gravity-defying locks, came, hoping to have some kind of 'fun' with our dear Riku. 

Unfortunately, despite all the brunette's nagging, Riku sat unwavering on his chair, focusing on his homework. It's not his fault, really. His English teacher was a killer, and if he didn't do this homework... who knows what his teacher would do to him. But the cute little brunette of his won't accept that, would he?

After being ignored for a long time, Sora plopped down on Riku's king-sized bed and pouted. He scanned the room in attempt to find something to entertain him as he thought of a good revenge, when his gaze fell on a new game console Riku had bought – Wii.

"Hey, Riku? I didn't know you bought this," Sora said, examining the game console.

"Hm? Oh yeah. Why don't you play that game and entertain yourself until I'm done with this... 2000 word essay..." came the tired reply from the platinum-haired boy.

"Hmmm," Sora pouted. "Fine then. I'll go _entertain_ myself," He stuck his tongue out. Too bad Riku couldn't see it as he sat with his back facing Sora.

"WarioWare is a good game. Try it. It's kinda stupid, but it's fun. _You'll _enjoy it," Riku replied with a smirk.

"What's that supposed to mean?!"

Riku chuckled in reply; all the while, he never stopped doing his homework. Glaring at the silver haired boy for a while, Sora sighed and proceeded to put the game in the console.

* * *

"Hm?" Sora stared at the screen, gaping at the game's command before an idea popped inside of his devilish little mind. 

"Shake the banana..." He slyly muttered aloud.

"...?" feeling curious at Sora's random outburst, Riku turned questioningly, facing Sora. Big mistake. Riku's eyes widened slightly as he took in the sight in front of him. As the name suggests, the player is supposed to... well, shake the virtual banana, and free it from the accumulation of black flies... and well...

In case you didn't know, the Wii remote is a long... thick... and white remote-like thing... and Sora was... pumping it in the air up and down... suggestively, if I may add, as said virtual banana was freed from the flies.

Gulping hard, Riku quickly turned around, resuming his previous position with his back facing Sora. A tinge of red hue started to taint his pale complexion, but that was the least of his problem, as he felt his blood travelling a little bit towards... _the south..._

Sora watched Riku from the corner of his eyes, grinning evilly. He glanced back at the screen and his grinned grew wider as he exclaimed, "Oh! The banana is being _eaten_!"

The lead of Riku's pencil snapped. Riku frantically pressed the top of the mechanical pencil with his shaking hands as his face grew even redder, and the rush of blood going... south was getting faster.

Sora laughed quietly at Riku's obvious building 'tension'. He felt bad, though, for disturbing Riku. But it has been a long time since they had time 'alone', so he'll use any means necessary to get what he wants.

Preparing for another round of challenge from the game, Sora's eyes flashed at the next challenge. 'I love this game,' he thought silently as he executed his next revenge on Riku.

* * *

Riku sighed, deciding for a short break to calm his headache; he turned around to watch Sora play. Another big mistake on his part. It seems that Sora's next challenge was to play a virtual hula-hoop, by placing the Wii remote on the waist and move the hips. However, unlike the real hula-hoop, you can just move your hips left and right, and get it done. 

Yes, poor Riku was greeted by the sight of Sora's cute little ass swaying left and right. Oh no, his torment didn't stop there. Upon realizing that Riku was gaping at his ass, Sora swayed his hips more suggestively than before and he voiced a little sound of... _concentration_. You know, those cute 'uh's and 'ah's that you let out unconsciously when you're concentrating or exercising?

The need for a break was forgotten as Riku hastily turned back and resumed his homework, in attempt to calm his nerves and the 'problem' that's beginning to form down south. He gripped his pencil tightly, knuckles turning white from the pressure exerted, as he resumed his essay...

Sora didn't stop there, of course. Snickering quietly, he walked slowly towards Riku, and with a mask of innocence on his face, he asked that one question that destroyed Riku's resolve.

"Riku... I'm a little hungry... do you perhaps have a _banana milkshake_ for me?"

* * *

**End Note:** Yes, i put it as 'hungry' for a reason... Somehow I can picture Riku banging his pretty little head on the table after that before... well, I'll leave that to the reader's imagination. XD 

Oh yes, Riku's bed is king-sized for a reason too.. . oh dear, what has happened to me?


End file.
